User blog:Tommygun9504/Controversies in Combat Arms No.5 - NX/GP Imbalance
Credit for this suggestion goes to WINS0N, so could I get your IGN and item preferences, thank you. Also, I need to say that I will only accept suggestions from logged in users of Wikia, because if I used a suggestion for an unlogged user, it would be easy for a different unlogged user to claim that prize for themselves. Not that it's happened yet, but I almost overlooked it. I usually do a post daily, but because of unexpected circumstances, I missed it, so to counter the imbalance it caused, I'll be writing about a different imbalance, that of NX and GP. As the page for it on this wiki says, It is the "ever growing gap between NX and GP users." This is a real problem in Combat Arms which showcases the greed of Nexon in its entirety. A page worth reading that relates to this is the F2P Pledge, which is an archive of Nexon's broken promises to the CA Community. Back in the early days of Combat Arms, before the Black Market ever came into conception, the only thing players needed to equip themselves with was GP. That's it. None of these NX weapons that every player seems to own these days. People killed each other with tactics and a personal favourite weapon. Everyone had a personal favourite, Greatfullded had his AK, my best friend had his M4, I had my AUG A1. (Anyone who played before the Black Market, post your favourites in the comments.) This was also before the days of greatly different weapons having the same stats. When the Black Market first arrived on the scene, only "cosmetic" variants of weapons were available, like the "Gold-Plated" line of weapons. All they really did was look different, with maybe a one point increase here and there, but it was really nothing to worry about. IMO, it was a good idea, because it brought a little bit of lightheartedness into an otherwise serious game. Greatfullded might have had a Gold Plated AK-47, my best friend sported an M4A1 Desert Warrior, and I used a G36E Valkyrie, because they didn't bring in any AUG A1 variant that I liked, so I bought a similar weapon. However, things soon changed. So much, in fact, that Nexon revised the Free To Play pledge. (A lot of this is adapted from the Free To Play page.) The first part of the original says "No point in competing if some new guy has a mystical weapon with magic bullets that always seem to find your head." Sounds an awful lot like the M416 CQB, which, at the time, had almost no recoil. Maybe it was talking about the aimbotting Auto-Turret? I don't know. Another section says that weapon-wise, all players are equal. They even say "including grenades." Why, then, is there a massively OP Grenade sold in the Black Market? I don't know. I really don't. Nexon just wants money. That's it. You know what would be a good idea? Make all items available with GP and NX. But not with insane GP prices with Mercenaries and Specialists. That would just intensify the imbalance. Now, for the insane difference in value. When interviewing people in Papa West Channel 3 today, someone provided me with an excellent example. "Work for 5 hours, get 25 dollars, equivalent to 25000 NX. Play CA for 5 hours, get about 7000 GP. 25000 NX gets you a fantastic weapon for permanent, 7000 GP gets you a weapon that takes skill to rival the permanent weapon, for about 30 days. There's your imbalance." Now, Nexon won't sell GP Perms for 25000 GP. If they did, that's what I'd gift people for the blog suggestions. 40000 GP is reasonable in my opinion, and they should sell them more often. At that rate, NX Standard weapons would be just a little more expensive in GP than in NX. Of course, for that to have any value, NX Standard weapons would also have to be sold in the regular Shop. But of course, I'm just dreaming now. Now, this part here is just a little extension of the last topic, because I found more stuff while researching for this that I didn't find in the research for the last topic. Some hacking EMODs use their powers to start a 4-man Fireteam room for hackers only, and kick anyone that stands in opposition. I borrowed the Hostile Kick from my brother again, to quickly kick the EMOD as soon as I found out what was going on, and reported them all to Nexon. Other EMODs start a Clan War and kick all opposing players. This = a win for the other team = free Clan EXP = quick path to higher clan levels = cool toys. That's another CA Controversies entry for you guys. As per the status quo, opinions and topics in the comments, and I'll do another one tomorrow. Category:Blog posts